1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a standing board fixing structure for fixing a standing board at right angles to a main board, and in particular relates to a standing board fixing structure for fixing a standing board to a main board by use of a fixing holder.
2. Description of Related Art
A description will be given of an example of conventional standing board fixing structure with reference to an accompanying drawing. FIG. 8 is a diagram showing a conventional method for fixing a standing board. As shown in FIG. 8, a standing board 1 is held at its two opposite edges by a fixing holder 2 that is formed of a single metal plate, and is disposed on a main board 3 at right angles thereto. In the state as shown in the figure, to electrically connect the standing board 1 to the main board 3, they are soldered to each other at a face of the main board 3 that is opposite to a face thereof on which the standing board 1 is disposed.
With the conventional fixing holder 2, which is built as a single metal plate member (a member integrally formed of a metal plate) for holding two opposite edges of the standing board 1, a back board face of the fixing holder 2, the back board face facing and being substantially parallel to the standing board 1, needs to be as long as or longer than the standing board 1. This increases the size of the fixing holder 2 and thus the amount of metal plate used therein, inviting an increase in cost.
JP-U-H04-72690, JP-U-S62-25775, and JP-A-H10-154886 disclose standing board fixing structures in which a pair of fixing holders each having a slit-shaped groove are fixed to a main board such that the grooves face each other and are substantially parallel to each other and two opposite edges of a standing board are engaged in the grooves, and thereby the standing board is supported. The fixing holders in these fixing structures are formed of resin, and thus do not suffer from the above-described disadvantages, which are peculiar to the above-described metal-plate fixing holder.